This invention relates generally to computed tomography (CT) imaging and more particularly, to reducing banding artifacts in CT cardiac reformatted images.
At least some known Multi-slice CT electrocardiogram (EKG)-gated cardiac reconstruction techniques produce a set of images at a given phase of a cardiac cycle. Data from a range of locations is acquired over a series of heartbeats or cardiac cycles. Images from different cardiac cycles are combined to represent the whole heart through image reformation. The inherently discontinuous sampling in time can give rise to gray scale non-uniformities (banding) in reformatted images.